


fate/伯爵天草/塔.9

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [9]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.9

燕青抱着自己的脑袋，靠着指挥台缩成一团。  
他现在非常慌。各种意义上。  
嬴政在他对面笑眯眯地看着他，那双长腿即使穿着军装也十分惹眼，以至于燕青的目光顺着他的鞋面往上走，走着走着就对上了眼。  
“很难受吗？”  
“……嗯。”燕青只能挤出这一个字。  
“不是你的问题。”他对面的人断言，“天草时贞的灵魂和普通人的模式不一样。他是个哨兵杀手。”  
“哈……？”燕青感觉自己大脑里轰隆隆一片，全是因为燥热往上涌的血，以至于他根本没听明白嬴政想表达什么。于是对方的长腿在他目光中轻轻屈起——嬴政走过来，俯身抱住他，白色长发就这样遮盖了他的视线。对方身上有种奇妙的气息，让他觉得周围的空气是某种带着香气的凝胶。那凝胶顺着咽喉向身体内部入侵，很快整个人都被香气浸透。  
他的目光慢慢涣散开。  
“如果说人的灵魂是拼图碎片，那么哨兵的精神无时无刻不在寻找能与自己拼接的图案。这是完全没有理性可言的探测，因此很多哨兵产生发情热的对象毫无逻辑可言。在战场上对敌人产生发情热是哨兵战斗中的常见现象，你没必要为此感到自责。”  
“而且，受影响的也不只是你。倒不如说，他本来也在有意地利用这一点。哨兵对发情热对象的占有欲和保护欲会让他们难以拒绝对方简单的要求——他就是在赌我们一瞬间的心软而已，而且很成功。”嬴政承认他被算计了，但对他而言这情况难得的好玩，所以他完全不计较这点冒犯，“他的灵魂是个万能碎片，对哨兵而言，他是错过了就绝不会再有第二个的猎物。所以即使是在显示器上注视，哨兵敏锐的精神也会疯狂叫着‘就是他就是他’——因为他的灵魂不是完整的。你真正想要的不是和他‘拼接’，而是直接吞噬。”  
“吞、噬……？”  
“因为哨兵的精神相对其他感官而言很弱嘛。增强体能的办法多得是，增强精神的机会可不多。他的灵魂也许整个宇宙都独一份吧。……那不是真正的‘活人的灵魂’。”  
燕青从喉咙里发出微弱的气声来询问。  
“他死了。或者至少无限贴近死亡过。死亡之井到现在依旧追逐着他，等待把他拉入黑暗的机会。他的灵魂并不完整，碎裂的部分毫无保护，可以直接将精神力从那里夺取过来。如果一定要说哪有意思的话……灵魂受伤了还能表面上维持‘活着’的东西，朕也是第一次见啊。”  
“这样、嗯、嗯——”嬴政从他裤子里收回手，漫不经心地直接在他裤腿上擦了擦手指，声音依旧有种懒洋洋的味道：“你最好离他远点。和他是不是敌人没关系，虽说哨兵的本能告诉朕他是大补的良药……但已被死亡标记的灵魂，活人还是离得越远越好。”  
  
天草确实觉得自己快要死了。他根本不用睁眼就能“看”到那骇人的黑色空洞，它几乎贴着他的脸，将死亡之风环绕在他周围。它贪婪地嗅着他的气息，早已牢记他的味道——它不容许他就那样逃离。  
……精神力消耗太多了。普通人靠睡眠放松就能恢复意志，但他必须依赖机械对身体进行精确的调整。这种意义上他不适合心理战，更不适合在战场上和别人做语言交锋。瞬息万变的心思和战火纷飞的宇宙空间一样，对他的精神而言简直就是折磨。  
但是和每一次一样，他不会真的死去。他和它贴得再近，它都只能吐着口水撤退。不仅因为科技延续了他的生命，还因为即使到了这个程度，他也绝不会对它屈服。  
“真是的……十年了，你还没跟够吗？”  
死亡就在那里，不言不语。  
“你要是这么喜欢我可得跟紧了，我要拖你个八九十年，一百岁之前我可不想死。”无意义的话，死亡当然听不懂，它只是回收灵魂的某种规则，不可能有哪怕一个音节的回应，但天草自顾自地说下去，更像在说给自己听，“我好得很。我找到他了，当然，他认不出我来。但没关系，因为我早就知道‘就是他’嘛。连自己第一次出任务去了哪都记不住的士兵是屑……噗嗤。算了，他要把这些珍之重之地收藏在回忆里，又怎么可能在战场上活下来。战争就是不断赴死，看你到底死在路上、死在终点抑或被死亡嫌弃的过程嘛。拖累太多的人，你好像总是很喜欢吃。”  
死亡不发一言，亦不曾后退。  
“那就当我单方面地找到了他吧。现在去和他道谢他可能会以为我疯了，所以我也很难和他解释到底怎么回事……真是的，他和我说‘不要死’我就那么努力地强撑到现在，他倒是超级逍遥快活。……不，对不起，”爱德蒙到底能不能听到这些和他是否道歉在他心里毫无干系，“不该这么说的。他也经历了很多事，失去了很多人。他并不比我过得轻松。”  
“……你是不是也挺累的？平时要收人，战争就是给你加大任务量，还有我这样故意找事的，要是你有任务指标，已经因为我扣了不少工资了吧？虽然我很抱歉，但我还是得拜托你多扣几年——至少我还想——”  
他顿了顿，忽然不知该怎样表达。愿望太庞大，也太近似于空想。他知道在这冗长的资本链条上每一个人都是受害者，剥削者与被剥削者处在一个时代、上演同一出剧目，而他们所处的社会必将压力还给每一个人，无论是富人还是穷人。富人为了富下去追求利益，穷人为了不再穷出卖良心，最后所有人天下乌鸦一般黑，争得红红火火，没有人无辜，也没有人有罪。  
一个人可以有罪，一群人可以有罪，但天下人不会有罪。天下人的诉求永远是正义，而非罪。  
但正义的诉求产生了罪。  
“我还想……至少，停止一点点……”  
“什么？”  
回答他的不是死亡。当然不是。是爱德蒙。  
他隔着医疗舱的玻璃罩看着他，明明天草觉得自己的自言自语会被淹没在止血喷雾里——大概是读唇。大多数哨兵都能熟练掌握这项技能，在战场上这不怎么实用，毕竟即使是哨兵也很难隔着天文单位的距离看清敌人的表情变化——这项技能是用在伙伴身上的。  
为了读取他们临死前的托付，尤其是用生命换来的情报。  
天草慢慢寻找着目光焦距，白色的喷雾在眼前流动，很难看清爱德蒙的身形。他不愧是哨兵，拥有穿透雾气的目力，而天草实在做不到。  
“我在想，要是我死了，你找谁帮你报仇。”  
“虽然我觉得不必劳你费心，但也确实很费心。所以最好还是维持这个合作关系，合作伙伴突然死掉真的很麻烦。”  
“嗯。所以我不能死，对吧？”  
“最好别死。”  
“好。这就够了。命令我……我会为你全力以赴。”  
活着的意义？不知道。只是有些事只有活着才能做，就决定活着，活下去，拼命地挣扎，即使身体已经疼到没有知觉。医疗舱的麻醉已经没什么存在感，灵魂的伤口疼得像有砂纸在上面用力刮擦，每一次压迫都让他意识混乱，就像很久之前他走在燃烧的街道上，每一步都钻心刻骨。  
那时候那个闯入战场的新兵对他说，这可是我的第一次任务，你活下来嘛。  
那当然不是命令，但对那时候的他而言，哪怕只是请求，他也会竭尽全力地去完成。他辜负了太多人的期待，对方的话语对他而言就像一块浮木，好像他完成了就能证明什么——但其实当然不会。死亡就是死亡，辜负就是辜负。并不是说他完成了爱德蒙的期待，就能抹消其他人的痛苦。  
“……”爱德蒙，“你……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你喜欢我？”爱德蒙的字典里压根就没有吞吞吐吐这个词，“我们之前真的见过吗？”  
“当然啊。你对我始乱终弃了嘛。”  
“……我完全不记得你的脸。如果你没整过容，那——”  
“嘛，当时的情况，你大概没心情看我的脸。就算看也全是血，记不住的。”天草有点想笑，当时的他黑头发黄皮肤稚气未脱濒临死亡，能和现在联系起来才有鬼，“反正我是永远的十七岁啦。”  
“……那么首先，我不恋童。”  
“哇啊，臭大叔发言。”  
“你不觉得十七岁有点太早了么？”  
“不觉得。我的心理和生理都完全做好了接纳你的准备。”  
爱德蒙总觉得这是一辆猝不及防的车，但他疑黄无据，天草看上去又不像会讲黄段子的人，只好跳过话题，而忽略了天草完全的大事一片白小事切开黑属性：“所以你真的喜欢我？”  
“……”  
“我只是想问清楚，因为——”  
“我以为你至少知道，和敌人……也不能算敌人，但至少是战场上是对手——说的话，永远不会全是真话。”天草说得有点慢，但每一个词的口型都很清晰，“退一万步，你觉得只为了你，军部会批准我来吗？”  
“哦，”爱德蒙点点头，“那你完全能亲口说出‘我不喜欢你’吧？”  
天草：“……”  
“你说，说了我就信。”  
“……”  
“所以得出结论了。你喜欢我。”  
天草感觉一口血卡在喉咙，咳都咳不出来。  
身经百战、完全不允许他扯话题的爱德蒙慢慢点点头，随即宣布：“你喜欢吧，毕竟喜欢我这件事非常值得理解。但我可不喜欢你。”  
“好我知道了你可以先走吗我现在好想揍你。”  
爱德蒙耸耸肩，以早晚遭雷劈的姿态离开了他的视野。当然，也仅仅是视野。只是转到培养舱另一侧而已。  
他的目光透过白雾，看到天草痛苦地闭了眼，呼吸带得周围的雾气微微涌动，让人想起梵高的画作。他能看到天草，而天草被医疗舱固定着，没办法转头看到他，像是他们之间隔着一层单面玻璃，一个观察另一个。十七岁。爱德蒙其实一点都不信天草今年十七岁。至少心理上绝对不是。  
“我不觉得你是会缠着我说‘我那么喜欢你你怎么能这么对我’这种台词的人。但是，我也不会说这种台词。新星历2009年了，能换个追人的方式吗？还是你其实根本就不会追人？”  
“……如果一样把戏在公元2009到新星历2009都没退出文学舞台，那它一定有存在的意义。”  
“它存在的意义是让小女孩以为自己真的能和帅哥发生这些关系。有用的不是这个桥段，是做它的人的脸。简单而言就是，如果你是个美女，那我可以稍微考虑一下。”  
“……”天草，“我能问个问题吗？”  
“海黛当年没追我，我追的她。所以她绝对没把这些用在我身上，而且她自己也不喜欢这些。”  
“不，我是想问——”  
“我想为海黛复仇和我不介意别人追我谈恋爱没什么矛盾，首先我没打算接受，其次她只会笑着说‘哇啊我家男人就是魅力出众，追啊，赶紧追，最好一个月一百万包养你，这样我和你在一起就有月入百万的感觉’。”  
“……”  
“顺便一说，在别人看得到自己而自己看不到别人的情况下，人会本能地感到焦虑，渴望听到声音来确定对方的状态并安慰自己。所以我绕到这边来了。……我十四五岁、还在哨兵学院啃课本的时候，跑去向导那边蹭过课。当时，嘛，纯属好奇。但是还是学了点东西，然后在遇到海黛之前气疯过四个向导。每次他们一张嘴，我就说‘你这句话是根据xxx理论，你希望我xxx，但我偏不’——向导医生部差点把我拉进黑名单。”  
“虽然这么说很对不起辛苦工作的向导们……听起来挺可爱。”  
“所以你用心理学对付我没什么大意义，尤其是一群人围着我打这种桥段。”  
“那个真的不是我安排的？”  
“是你默许的。这群老兵油子不可能不知道在军营里聚众斗殴会怎样，结果就是跑个圈。在别的部队记大过算轻的。”  
天草忍不住吸了口白雾，那种锤死爱德蒙的冲动又回来了。看破不要紧，能不能别说破，这样搞得很尴尬。  
“你不如干脆和我聊聊你的人生履历，我觉得这个比你诱导我说话更容易建立信赖关系。”爱德蒙收束主题点明主旨，“比如至少告诉我我们什么时候在哪见过。”  
“不要。”天草以爱德蒙的任性回答。  
“那我换个问法，为什么不能告诉我？”爱德蒙有的是办法，以他的理论水平，他甚至能考个向导证。  
“涉及军事机密，你的查询权限不够。”天草倒是一点都不怕他旁敲侧击，“我的个人履历是战略级保密项，能说的都说了，剩下的你自己猜。”  
“好吧，那我盲狙（闭眼猜）一下。你出生的那颗星球已经不存在了。”  
天草猛地睁大眼，拼命试图拉开医疗舱的绑带转向爱德蒙那边——爱德蒙本能地退了一步，随机意识到天草并不是在瞪他。有东西在他身后。他没听到声音——但也许是针对向导感知的武器——而下一秒，他已经看到了那东西发出的光。  
映在地板上的橙红色。  
Z5弹，舰对甲专业机甲爆破导弹。

“警报——警报——检测对象生命体征异常——传讯受到阻碍——应急保护装置申请权限——”  
罗曼的手指快速在控制台上移动，一条条讯息通过密道中转超光速、跨光年传递，此时他完全没有心情吐槽，而身边的罗宾汉替他吐槽了。  
“国会的人疯了吗！现在应该已经在‘七律’附近了，他们是打算被‘七律’搞掉还是反过去搞掉‘七律’啊？！”

视野中浮动着蓝光。像时间都变慢了，身体以超乎寻常的速度行动起来。躲闪已经绝对来不及，这架机甲会在瞬间被扯成碎片。他们一共三架机甲十五个人，有可能直接被团灭——不，冷静。思维必须要保持冰点。离导弹到达不到一分钟。先反向加速，能争取五秒也好。向其他两架机甲发送紧急指令要求散开，不能牵连战友。橙光在吞噬视线。弹出逃亡舱。那么小的体积可以快速加速而离开。二十秒。不可能。如果他冲向逃亡舱，那么时间绝对不够他在舱内整理好确认发射——  
爱德蒙毫不犹豫地按下了电钮。  
逃亡舱自动包裹医疗舱，立刻发射，短短三秒内完成全部行动。  
心脏一片安静。这架机架上还有三个人，大概他们连导弹来袭都不会意识到。没关系。如果他为这个而死，那天草绝对会在达成自己的目的时顺便帮他复仇。虽然不能亲手去做多少有点可惜——  
橙光随着爆炸消散。真空无法传递声音，只能看到瞬间的明亮和快速的安静。  
爱德蒙僵在控制台前。  
——导弹锚定的不是机甲。  
——是医疗舱。


End file.
